A vehicle combination comprises a tractor vehicle and a trailer vehicle, which are connected to one another by means of an articulated link. For a variety of reasons, for example when driving too fast downhill, or if there is a strong sidewind, or if the road is uneven, the tractor vehicle or the trailer vehicle can break away and depart from an intended direction of travel. The two vehicles can even start swerving more and more violently relative to one another in such manner that an oscillation movement about the link becomes increasingly pronounced, whereby the vehicle combination can become uncontrollable.
DE 10 2013 014 819 A1 concerns a technique for avoiding the swerving of a vehicle of a vehicle combination. For this, on several vehicles of the vehicle combination an individual swerving tendency is determined.
DE 10 2012 014 408 A1 proposes that in a vehicle combination, when driving round a curve the wheels on the outside of the curve should be braked if there is a risk that part of the vehicle may swerve.